Version française de Why you can't date McGarden
by Kaaryn
Summary: UA! Max cherche une petite amie avec laquelle il pourrait passer l'été et jette son dévolu sur notre petite Levy. Est-ce une bonne idée? Avec Gajeel Redfox comme petit ami, peut être pas!


**En premier lieu, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire ne m'appartient PAS. Pikinanouart est l'auteure, je n'ai fait que la traduction. **

**Ensuite, comme je ne suis évidemment pas bilingue, si vous voyez des erreurs de traductions, des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, que je corrige tout ça. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Journées ensoleillées, brises légères et champs en fleurs : le mois de Juin était sans doute le meilleur de l'année. C'était le temps des sorties à la plage, des voitures décapotable et des mini-jupes. Et pour les élèves de Fairy Tail High, c'était presque les vacances.

Comme tous les vendredis après midi, l'atmosphère était paisible. Personne ne prêtait vraiment attention au cours, pas même les professeurs. Quand la sonnerie retentit, c'est dans la bonne humeur que les étudiants quittèrent les salles de classe pour se réunir avec leurs amis, avant de sortir ou de se rendre à leurs activités extrascolaires.

Max, un jeune étudiant aux cheveux châtains, sortit de l'édifice en pierres blanches, clignant des yeux sous les rayons du soleil. Il s'étira et inspira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- « Tu sens ça, Warren ? »

Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux lèvres proéminentes vint à ses côtés :

- « Qu'est ce que je devrais sentir ? »

Max désigna les environs.

- « C'est tout autour de nous, mec ! » Il prit une autre bouffée d'air, ce qui eut don de faire rire son ami. « L'été ! Les vacances ! La liberté ! s'exclama-il, les deux bras en l'air.

- T'es vraiment à fond, hein ? »

Il sourit à son ami : Max avait du charisme, il parlait naturellement avec les autres et semblait connaître tout le monde. De son côté, Warren était celui qui connaissant tout sur tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas une seule rumeur dont il n'était pas au courant, que ce soit sur les élèves, les professeurs ou encore le principal. A eux deux, ils formaient l'équipe parfaite pour le club de presse du lycée.

- « Tu as des projets pour cet été ? demanda Max.

- On a de la famille dans le sud, alors on va passer quelques semaines avec, à la mer. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je vais passer l'été avec ma petite amie ! »

Warren le regarda, surpris :

- « T'as une copine ?

- Pas encore, mais je vais m'en choisir une dans pas longtemps.

- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, tu sais » soupira la brun.

Son ami l'ignora.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans un coin de la cour du lycée, où il y avait de grands arbres, de la pelouse et des tables de pique-niques. C'était un endroit populaire car relaxant, mais aussi car le terrain d'endurance et le terrain de basket étaient situés juste à côté.

Ils arrivèrent à une table où quatre autres étudiants étaient déjà attablés. Le premier à les remarquer, Jet, avait les cheveux roux. A sa gauche se trouvait son meilleur ami, Droy, un grand brun avec une étrange queue de cheval. A côté d'eux, leur ami Alzack regardait des photos sur le portable de sa petite amie, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Ils se saluèrent quand Max et Warren s'installèrent avec eux.

- « Quoi de neuf les gars ?

Il y a une fête chez Cana ce soir » dit Jet en regardant une autre table sur la droite, où quelques filles semblaient avoir une discussion animée. La brune en question était avec elles, sirotant une bouteille cachée dans un sac en papier. Tous les étudiants et leurs grands-mères savaient que ce n'était pas du lait.

- « Cool. Qui y va ?

- Presque tout le lycée. 'Parait qu'il y aura même quelques profs. »

Avant que Max puisse ouvrir la bouche, des cris s'élevèrent du terrain de basket. Deux étudiants, l'un aux cheveux roses et l'autre aux cheveux noirs et en piques, se braillaient mutuellement dessus. Juste à côté, Elfman-sensei leur hurlait d'être des hommes. Les élèves qui se trouvaient aux alentours secouaient la tête, désespérés ou riaient de la scène.

Après quelques secondes où seuls les cris de Natsu se faisaient entendre, le brun tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention et posa sa question, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

- « Alors ? Il y aura des filles à cette soirée ?

- Presque toutes les filles du lycée, répondit Droy. De Laki Olietta à Lucy Heartfilia.

- Génial ! s'exclama Max en se frottant les mains. Ce soir, je me trouverai une petite amie, c'est sûr !

- C'est le genre de truc qu'on prévoit facilement ça ? demanda Alzack à Warren, en se rappelant combien il avait lutté pour trouver le courage de demander à Visca d'être sa petite amie.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il veut rien écouter. »

Et en effet, Max, Droy et Jet n'écoutaient rien, trop occupés à énumérer les filles avec qui ils voudraient sortir, en les classant par la taille de poitrine. Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Les trois garçons essayaient d'arrêter leur violent saignement de nez quand une voix angélique leur parvint.

- « Passez un bon week-end, les garçons ! »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus leur passer à côté en leur faisant un signe de main. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un bandana, son uniforme complimentait sa silhouette et son manque de poitrine, en comparaison avec Lucy ou Erza, était clairement compensé par ses jambes de rêve et son sourire engageant. C'était Levy McGarden, présidente du club de lecture et naturellement attirante.

Ils la saluèrent, pendant que Visca lui demandait si elle serait à la soirée de Cana. La jeune fille lui répondit que c'était une possibilité, avant de se rendre à la table où se trouvait sa meilleure amie. Sans la quitter des yeux, Max laissa échapper un soupir rêveur. Mignonne, intelligente et sexy, elle était la candidate idéale. Il commença alors à imaginer tous les rendez vous qu'il pourrait avoir avec elle : aller au cinéma, au par d'attraction ou à la plage… A cette pensée, il sourit de la même manière que le jour où il avait découvert l'endroit où son père cacher sa collection porno.

Jet et Droy regardaient Levy partir sans arrières pensées : elle était leur amie d'enfance et même s'ils avaient craqué pour elle, ils savaient qu'elle les considérait seulement comme des frères. Cependant, le regard intéressé de leur ami ne leur échappa pas.

- « Oublie ça, mec. Dit Droy. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

- « Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas l'avoir. T'as pas une chance…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Parce qu'elle veut pas de vous ? »

Il se reçut deux regards noirs, et Jet lui expliqua :

- « Elle est déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Et alors ? »

Ses amis s'échangèrent un regard mais essayèrent de lui expliquer la gravité de la situation.

- « C'est Redfox. Gajeel Redfox. »

Max haussa les sourcils.

- « Jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi je devrais y faire attention ? »

Les autres eurent le souffle coupé et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant vraiment pas de quoi ils avaient peur. C'était juste un gars normal non ?

- « Il est populaire, ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Il est connu, dit Warren. C'est surprenant que t'en aies jamais entendu parler.

- S'il était aussi connu que ça, j'en aurai entendu parler non ? C'est sûrement un type à lunette, du genre rat de bibliothèque. J'aurai aucun problème à le virer. »

Max rit à sa propre blague, confiant en ses charmes alors que ses amis le regardaient avec un mélange d'incrédulité, d'amusement et de pitié. Devaient-ils lui dire ? Il aurait été plus gentil de l'avertir, mais encore une fois, il le découvrirait plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

Alors que le président du club de presse avait décidé de demander à Levy de sortir avec lui à la fête de ce soir, le rugissement d'une moto venant du bout de la rue couvrit les conversations des étudiants. Ces derniers tournèrent tous la tête vers le bruit et, au même moment, une énorme Harley apparut en face du portail. Un grand homme aux cheveux longs et en piques était à son bord. Il était habillé en noir, et son visage brillait sous le soleil, grâce aux nombreux piercings sur ses sourcils, sur son nez, ses oreilles et son menton. Des tatouages recouvraient ses avants bras, encerclant des clous par des dessins noirs. Etait-il membre d'un gang ?

Le lycéen aux cheveux châtains fit les grands yeux en le voyant descendre de sa moto avant de se diriger droit vers une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui semblait l'attendre. Elle réduit rapidement l'espace qui les séparait et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, ne prêtant pas attention à ceux qui les observaient.

Pour la première fois qu'il était né, Max était incapable de parler. La douce et innocente lycéenne était en train d'embrasser un punk qui pouvait facilement passer pour un tueur en série sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Il n'y avait pas une seule mère sur Terre qui pouvaient accepter que sa fille sorte avec un tel monstre. C'était bien loin du _rat de bibliothèque à lunettes_ qu'il avait imaginé quelques instants avant.

Après presque une minute de silence, la voix de Jet le sortit de sa stupeur :

- « Alors ? Tu penses toujours que t'as une chance ?

- Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, j'ai entendu dire que ce gars a les dents tellement dures qu'il peut manger de l'acier, dit Alzack.

- Les rumeurs disent qu'il a été renvoyé de son ancienne école parce qu'il était trop violent, ajouta Warren d'une voix calme.

- Une fois, un gars a vu un tas de truc en métal et des chaines dans son casier, murmura Droy. Apparemment, il les utilise pour torturer ceux qu'il n'aime pas. »

Max regarda ses amis un par un, avalant difficilement sa salive. Plus il en entendait, mois il trouvait que Levy McGarden valait la peine de faire face à un maniaque. Il commença à se sentir mal quand il vit le couple se séparer et retourner à l'énorme moto. Cependant, il pâlit vraiment quand Visca dit en riant :

- « Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si tu veux vivre longtemps, tu ferais mieux de ne pas dire que tu aimes Levy. Elle m'a dit qu'il était un peu jaloux et qu'il avait tabassé cinq gars qui l'avaient un peu trop regardé. »

L'adolescent ne put pas s'en empêcher, il regarda ledit homme, espérant que ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt ne lui parviendrait jamais aux oreilles. Evidemment, c'est à ce moment là que la loi de Murphy opéra, et les yeux de Max Alors croisèrent inévitablement le regard de Gajeel Redfox. Deux yeux rouges le fixaient comme ceux d'un prédateur, le glaçant sur place malgré les vingt cinq mètres qui les séparaient.

Le lycéen tremblait, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge devenue sèche, à la différence de son pantalon. Son instinct lui criait qu'il était coincé, ses amis lui demandaient s'il allait bien et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir sur ses deux oreilles maintenant qu'il avait été repéré.

_Ciblé._

Peut être qu'il devrait penser à se faire transférer dans un pays étranger.

En Alaska, ça sonnait bien.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteure, que j'ai traduit aussi : **_**Maintenant, fermez les yeux et imaginez Elfman en short de gym ! **_

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce one shot vous a plu autant à vous qu'à moi quand je l'ai lu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à le lire en anglais, elle vaut vraiment le coup, et avec la traduction, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problème de compréhension. Je vous assure que les textes en anglais sont vraiment intenses, j'ai moins de mal à imaginer les fics quand elles sont en anglais qu'en français, haha.**

**Pour ceux qui voudraient la lire, voilà le lien: .net/s/6425453/1/Why_you_cant_date_McGarden  
**

**Et puis, comme dit plus haut, s'il reste des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à la dire. Puis même s'il n'y en a pas, une review fait toujours plaisir, autant à moi qu'à l'auteure :D**

**Critiques, compliments, je ne suis pas difficile, je prends tout :)**


End file.
